Kiss Me Once
by roktavor
Summary: It's Josuke's birthday next week, and Okuyasu is downright stumped.


**A/N:** For Josuyasu week day 2 prompt: Birthdays. Also works for yesterday's first kiss prompt ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **Kiss Me Once**

It's Josuke's birthday next week, and Okuyasu is downright _stumped_.

See, theoretically speaking, Josuke should be easy to shop for. Every time they go out, he does plenty of window shopping, and pointing, and sighing over expensive clothes – but that's just it. Josuke's taste is undeniably expensive; therefore his wish list doesn't exactly fit into Okuyasu's meticulous budget.

Not that Okuyasu wouldn't buy him all of it and more if he could, because Josuke is special and he deserves the world – unfortunately, Okuyasu plain old can't afford the world.

Despite that, he _has_ been saving up – since before they were officially dating, even – and now he's got a separate fund: a chunk of savings he sets aside as money to spend on Josuke.

…He's maybe been pouring a little more than before into it these past few weeks, in the hopes of being able to buy Josuke something special for his birthday.

His initial idea is a certain pair of shoes, because Josuke's had his eye on them (read: pointed them out in every single catalogue, and gushed over them every time they pass that store). _But_ the other day, Ms. Higashikata had called him over and shown him that she already bought those shoes for Josuke.

Of course, plan A lost, he'd promptly asked her for advice on gifts. All she gave him, however, were ideas he'd already had and dismissed for various reasons – along with a gentle, "He'll love whatever you get him, because it's coming from you."

Be that as it may, Okuyasu still wants to get him something nice. He wants to impress Josuke, and make sure he knows how much Okuyasu cares about him.

Plan B is cologne that Josuke has been pining after, but that idea is _also_ short lived. He finds it on Josuke's nightstand that same evening, with Josuke calling it an "impulse buy" and asking Okuyasu to "please don't tell mom, dude," because "she'd kill me".

So now Okuyasu is back at square one, thinking of gifts and axing the ideas as fast as they come.

It's real hard to shop for your boyfriend when he's got expensive taste, a super nice mom, and loose spending tendencies.

Currently, he's up way past his self-set bedtime, but Okuyasu is finds himself unable to sleep. He's too busy _thinking_.

He's spent many waking hours thinking already – and even _non-waking_ hours! More than once he's dreamt of buying Josuke something that he hates and getting kicked to the curb as a result, which may have something to do with his current inability to sleep, but whatever. Gives him more time to find the perfect gift, he reasons.

…There's one idea he has, though. A recurring one, even, that he's been ignoring since the beginning in the hopes of finding something, well…easier?

Less terrifying?

More suitable?

Just plain better, all around?

All he knows is that when he thinks of it, butterflies erupt in his gut and happily flutter around there for _hours_. Whether that's a good or bad thing remains to be seen, if it comes to it. He's kinda been saving this as a last resort that he's hoped he'll never have to use – not because it's unpleasant, but because it's…quite a limb to go out on.

But here he is, a week out from Josuke's birthday, with the deadline to make a purchase looming ever closer. He may just have to go with his one and only backup plan after all. Throw caution to the wind and hope for the best.

The idea is so simple it's laughable, but to Okuyasu, a kiss seems like an awful lot.

A _first_ kiss, no less. They haven't been dating that long, after all, slowly accelerating their friendship into something more feels natural. Doing some typical couple stuff that they haven't ventured into yet, however….

Holding hands is one thing, and kissing is another, is what it boils down to.

Does Okuyasu want to be the one to bridge that gap?

…Kind of very much, yeah. He's wanted to kiss Josuke for a while now, but it never seems like the right time. If there is a right time for that kind of thing. Okuyasu imagines there is, even working off of limited (read: nonexistent) experience as he is.

Therefore! It stands to reason that if he's doing this, he's gotta do it _right_ , right? Romantic atmosphere and all. If movies have taught him anything, it's that.

Even beyond finding the perfect place and time, Okuyasu has a plethora of other worries surrounding this gift. Hence why it's his final option.

For instance: will Josuke even want to kiss him back? Or is he not ready for that yet? Should they discuss it first? Is that the kind of thing you discuss?

And: it's kind of a lame present, anyway, right? He should add more, huh? The atmosphere can be part of it, but what if that's too close to just another date? How does he make this extra spectacular?

 _And_ : what if, no matter how Okuyasu plans, everything ends in disaster? On the surface it sounds simple and easy, but in reality, Okuyasu just isn't sure he can pull it off. He's not as smooth as Josuke, after all. Maybe he better leave this in his boyfriend's hands?

…Despite all of his concerns, the fact that Okuyasu is fast running out of time remains. The kiss may very well be his only present idea left. If that's the case, Okuyasu thinks, he had better make a plan for it.

Y'know, _just in case_.

x

Three days until Josuke's birthday, and he is unknowingly threatening to ruin his own surprise _completely_.

Okuyasu is nearly at his wit's end here. Bad enough that he has to resort to such a ridiculous gift idea in the first place, now he has to contend with…with….

Josuke's eyes flick from Okuyasu's mouth and then back up again, no less than three times. They're home from school, having just finished their walk together, and are about to part ways at their usual spot outside of Okuyasu's house.

Only, today, they're lingering, and still holding hands, and Okuyasu knows exactly what Josuke wants, but to give it to him now would be detrimental.

"Hey, Oku…." Josuke leans in, and Okuyasu can _smell_ him, that expensive cologne overwhelming his senses along with all that hair product. He can feel warm breath against his mouth, a nose brushing his own –

– And then he bolts, slipping his hand out of Josuke's and making a mad dash toward his front door.

"See-ya-tomorrow-Josuke-bye!" he calls behind himself as he goes. He hears Josuke shout something in response, but is too busy fleeing the scene to catch it, slamming the door and pressing his back against it.

Slowly, he slides to the floor, hiding his face in his arms.

That was a close one.

x

Two days to go, and Okuyasu thinks he's got a pretty solid plan in place.

It's taken some serious brain wracking, but he's come up with a date idea he thinks Josuke will love, got some special recipes from Tonio's (as well as one from his mom's tattered old cookbook), and done all the necessary maintenance on his motorcycle.

If luck is on his side, Okuyasu should have a perfect atmosphere to plant his gift. He's scoped out all possible picnic locations, narrowing them down by stargazing potential and level of privacy. He knows a couple constellations, even!

He figures, even if he's low on money, if he can surround his paltry gift with enough gestures, maybe Josuke won't notice that all he's getting is a measly brush of lips. (Albeit a measly brush of lips that makes Okuyasu's palms sweat to think about.)

The only thing left for Okuyasu to do now is count down the days and try not to shake apart from nerves.

…Oh, and apparently dodge Josuke's persistent lips.

That…isn't something he'd factored in, but now he does, because, well, an early kiss from Josuke will demolish his plan entirely. A second kiss just isn't as good of a present as a first kiss, after all.

Tonight, he's sleeping over at Josuke's. They're on his bed, huddled face to face, and Okuyasu is currently trying to relax his excited nerves enough so he can sleep. Conversation has long since slowed, both of them finally too tired to keep talking. He assumes that Josuke's already asleep, even, until he speaks up.

"Hey, Oku?"

Okuyasu opens his eyes, butterflies kicking up an automatic fuss in his stomach as soon as he locks eyes with Josuke. (It's been like this ever since he's settled on the kissing plan, which doesn't really help him keep his cool _at all_. He tries anyway.) "Hm?"

"The other day, when I was…uh…." Josuke is facing him, yeah, but his eyes kinda wander around the room, and Okuyasu of course knows what he's talking about right away. "Why'd you…run away?"

Immediately, Okuyasu feels himself flush bright red. He was afraid this would pop up. He had hoped it wouldn't, but. _Of course_ Josuke is curious. He can't exactly tell Josuke the truth, though, can he? "Uh – um, whattaya mean? I didn't, um. I was just going home! Had to…cook dinner."

"Okuyasu," Josuke says, giving his legendary pout, except his lips are quivering a little.

For some reason, Okuyasu's eyes are stuck on that mouth. This is more difficult than he thought. "Alright. Y'got me. I was…I'm nervous, and I want it to be good, so um –" This doesn't even qualify as a lie, he doesn't think. It's the truth, after all, it just omits a detail or two….

Josuke's face is very close, all of a sudden, and Okuyasu realizes that he's _also_ been subconsciously leaning forward. Blue eyes capture and hold his attention, and Okuyasu swallows. Shit shit shit. His eyelashes are so pretty Okuyasu is probably gonna die.

"You don't gotta be nervous, dude," Josuke mutters and their noses are almost touching. "It's just me."

"You're nervous, too," Okuyasu mumbles, noting the way Josuke is biting his lip. Now he's the one flicking his gaze between Josuke's mouth and eyes. His brain feels like it's gonna explode, though, the part that knows he's actively ruining his own present is busy fist fighting the part that really, _really_ just wants to kiss Josuke already.

And then Josuke's lips are on his, soft and warm. It's better than Okuyasu could've ever imagined, and makes him feel warm down to his toes. Josuke tastes like chapstick, and mint, and when he pulls away, Okuyasu automatically leans in for more of that plush mouth.

Josuke's got a hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer and tilting for a better angle, and _fuck_ it feels so good. It isn't any more than a firm press of lips, but electric shocks run down Okuyasu's spine all the same.

All things considered, it doesn't last that long, but Okuyasu still feels sufficiently breathless when they part. There's a blush on Josuke's cheeks, and Okuyasu can't remember when his hands got fisted in the front of Josuke's shirt like this.

…And then the half of his brain that was beaten into the ground by the urge to kiss Josuke wakes up.

"Shit."

Josuke's eyebrows scrunch together. "What?"

"Your birthday!" Okuyasu exclaims, but Josuke only continues to stare at him, baffled. "I was saving our first kiss for your birthday. It was s'posed to be your present – we were, I was gonna take ya for a ride on my bike, to this field where you can see _so many_ stars, and then we were gonna have a picnic, right? And then I was. I was gonna." He unclasps the fingers of one hand from Josuke's shirt so he can gesture between them.

"Okuyasu –"

"But, um, that was really good – like, really good – it's just that I was savin' it, and your present seems kinda lame now, without it, it's just a date, right? We can do that anytime."

"Oku –"

"So I understand if you want something else. We could go shopping and you could pick something out, maybe? I have some money left in your birthday fund, so I might be able to –"

Josuke covers Okuyasu's mouth with his hand, effectively cutting him off. "Okuyasu," he says, a tiny, flustered smile on his face, "calm down."

Yeah. Okay. Maybe he's freaking out a little. Okuyasu takes a deep breath through his nose, and lets it out slowly.

Still smiling, Josuke removes his hand, using it to grab onto one of Okuyasu's instead. "I loved your present."

"O-oh." This is definitely the darkest that Okuyasu has ever blushed. He pulls their conjoined hands into his chest, unable to look away from Josuke's eyes. "B-but I didn't –!"

" _And_ I'm looking forward to the rest of it." The fact that Josuke is blushing just as much is kinda comforting, though. His other hand is still buried in the back of Okuyasu's hair. "You know I love romantic shit like that…" he says, a little quieter.

That's true. Okuyasu feels relief slowly seep into his limbs, calming his erratic heart. Maybe everything isn't ruined after all.

"…We can, uh." Josuke is doing that thing where he looks from Okuyasu's mouth to his eyes again, only this time they settle on his eyes. "Still end it with a kiss, too. If – um – if you still want to."

Well, so much for calming Okuyasu's erratic heart. "Of course…!"

* * *

 **A/N:** There were a lot of different directions I considered taking this, but somehow my fingers typed this version out and I'm still not sure about it, but! Here it is.

Song for this one is Kiss Me Once by Kylie Minogue. (You'll figure it out soon enough so I'll admit now that I'm trash for pop music and also cute fluff.)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
